Demeter (Riordan)
Summary Demeter is the Greek Goddess of Agriculture, and presided over the harvest, the grains, and the fertility of the Earth, and the seasons. Demeter's Roman counterpart is Ceres. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Demeter, Ceres Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Female Classification: Goddess of Agriculture, Fertility, Sacred Law, the Harvest and the Seasons; Mistress of Food Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until either the concept she embodies, Agriculture, or the Pantheon in Greece are destroyed), Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting, Limited Animal Manipulation (Can control animals associated with the earth, like ants), Transmutation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, Plant Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation, Is able to manipulate the fertility of the Earth on a global scale, Is able to grant the gifts of godhood and immortality to mortals, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), and Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.) Attack Potency: Large Star level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to other Major Olympian Gods like Ares, Dionysus or Athena. As one of the six oldest Olympians, she is only surpassed in power by the Big Three and Hera) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light attack speed (Can turn into light. Comparable to other Olympian gods). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Lifting Strength: At least Class E 'via powerscaling 'Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level via power-scaling (Immortality and the nature of her true form make her difficult to kill) Stamina: Godly (As a God, she rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: Planetary (Can change the climate and state of the earth on a global scale and as a result creating the seasons) Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: High (Immortal being with thousands of years worth of knowledge) Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Chlorokinesis: As the Goddess of Agriculture, Demeter has divine authority and absolute control over plants, crops, and the harvest. Her powers could affect the state of nature itself: when she is with her most beloved daughter, Persephone, the earth is warm and fertile, but when Persephone is away with her husband, Hades, the world is cold, dark, and barren. She could also grant or enhance the fertility of the earth, turning barren plains into fertile fields, and encourage orchards to bear fruit and flowers to bloom. * Transfiguration: Demeter is able to transmute and transfigure virtually anything into anything else with ease, for example when she transformed numerous Dracaenae into barley. * True Form: Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Demeter possesses a "True Form" that manifests when she gathers all of her essence in one place. During this time, she emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge her virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Plant Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Curse Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 4